Rumor That Became True
by iiEargasm
Summary: Luka is a very pretty women, but no one really wanted to love her for real. She is left alone to take care of a very care-less Len. Rumors are coming between them, will they bring them closer, or rip them apart? Warning: SC, L, G & Plot Twist. BTW NEW ACCOUNT
1. Oh, Mirror

**Rumor That Became True**

I saw that alot of people love Luka and Len singing. I mean have you heard them? They are perfect for each other. They are my favorite, but thats beside the point, after seeing so many pic's of these two together I decided to write about it. So enjoy!

* * *

_Have you ever wanted to be famous? Get a new girl/guy everyday? Buy anything you want? Well, being famous has it's real ups and downs, trust me. Being famous is like being in school all over again..._

I sat looking in the mirror, wondering if anyone would ever want me, and not just a hit and run situation. I wanted true love, I wanted a spark to fly when we kiss, a glow in our eyes when we touch, I wan-

"Luka-sama! Luka-sama!" I turned as I heard my partner's voice "Come say good-bye to everyone!" he yelled out, and I got up and turned one last time to my mirror.

"Your pretty Luka!" I said and smiled building up my self-esteem, and as I walked out my room and down the steps, I saw everyone's face light up even more.

"LUKA-CHAN!" Miku screamed as she tackled me down, and then came Rin.

"I'm going to miss you!" Rin said as she snuggled my arm, and I smiled a warm enough smile.

"Oh, Luka-chan! I won't be able to see you for a year!" Miku made a dramatic scene as she shook my head with every movement.

"Ah, Luka-sama make sure you take care of Len" Kaito said as he looked at Len, as Miku's little play was still going on "Ah, make sure you buy take-out Len." Everyone looked blankly at him as I felt my rage building up "D-Did I say that out loud?" he said as he smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"My cooking.. ISN'T THAT BAD!" I said as I grabbed a broom and started hitting him with it.

"Luka-chan! I'm sorry!" He screamed out as, everyone shook in fright.

"Phew~" I said as the brrom finally broke "I guess, we need to go shop for a new broom" I said to Len as he was latched onto Rin for dear life.

"Anyways, we have to get going, Luka" Meiko said as she grabbed a banged up Kaito, and dragged him off.

"Hai, buh-bye Luka-chan" Miku said as she brung me into a embrace and cried fake tears "Oh my Luka!"

"Hel.p .. M.e" I gasped out as she hugged me tighter, and Rin finally grabbed her trying to pull her away, and after being dragged out to the bus she finally let go.

"Bye Luka!" Miku said as she ran happily on the bus and Rin sighed.

"I'm suppose to be a child" she smiled at me "Bye Luka-chan" she said as she walked on the bus and they took off.

"I wonder where Len is?" I said to myself and I turned to see him life-less on the porch "Len?"

"They didn't say good-bye to me... No good-bye to me... Good-bye" he was shaking, as I rolled him into the house.

"Len!" I said and he snapped out of it "What do you want to eat?" I asked as he thought for a minute.

"Banana!" he yelled out as he turned on the t.v. and I sighed, as I walked into the kitchen and started chopping some bananas.

Hello everyone, I'm Mika, and this is the Afternoon News.

I looked up to see a picture of Len on the screen, I tried squinting, but it didn't help, so I finished quickly, and ran over to get him his food. "Ah, Len what's happening?" I said as I handed him his food and he shrugged.

Wait, I don't believe this at all... Luka and Len!

"What!" I yelled out as Len just sat their looking at his food.

"I thought a banana was yellow" I ignored him as I kept listening.

We have pictures of them sneaking into hotel rooms together. Oh, my this is just so shocking, a child and a adult.

"I mean seriously, it's yellow, not black" he kept on going.

I don't know what this would do to Luka, but let's hope these pics are fake. I'm Mika and I end here.

"It's like you burned the banana by cutting it" he said as I stood up and walked away. "Luka-sama?"

_Such liars! They will do anything to get ratings... But, sadly I have thought of Len that way, but only older... What am I thinking!_

"Ah, Luka-sama" I heard Len call out as he sat beside me. "Luka-sama? What's wrong"

... (Clearly he was worried about the banana)

"Eh, the t.v. said we were doing stuff together" I said as Len looked at me concerned.

"Ah, well it's not true!" He smiled "If me and you know it's not true then it's not!" I looked at him, and he hugged me "Luka-sama, if you know it's not true then you shouldn't care, anyways it would have been our buisness if we did, or not" I blushed madly and I pushed him away so he couldn't see me.

"Thank you, Len-kun" I said softly as my blush finally went down, and he just looked at me blankly "What?"

"I really came to ask why my banana's black" he said as he showed me it and I felt rage build up in me.

"Be grateful I even made it!" I yelled out to him, and I saw his face turn red.

"I didn't say you had to make it! You just had to get me the banana!" he yelled back at me.

"Well, shut up" I slapped his shoulder and he slapped me back.

"Don't hit me!" he yelled at me.

"Well, don't yell at me!" I yelled back and he pushed me back, as he got up and ran "Hey!" I said as I tackled him playfully and I laughed.

"Heh, see Luka your already forgetting about the news" he smiled, but soon after blushed seeing what postion we were in "Yeah this isn't helping much" I nodded as I got off him.

"Oh, yeah we need to get a new broom" I pronouced

"And more bananas" I smiled as we got up off the floor and ran towards the door.

_Ah, Len-kun, sometimes I wish you were older.._

* * *

**This is the first chapter, it's going to be a short story, so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**


	2. Why Me!

**Rumor That Became True**

This is chapter 2, and really not much to say, but Enjoy!

* * *

_Pedophile was something I never wanted to be, well I don't think I am... Anyways, I like Len, and I don't know how I will tell him, or if I should. We are alone for a year, because Miku and the others went on tour, of course they would pick a good moment in time for it. To tell the truth I liked Len for awhile, and every time I think about it, makes me feel happy, but also sad, because we won't ever me together, if only he was older._

"Luka-sama! Luka-sama!" Len said as he pulled on me and I finally snapped back into reality.

"What?" I said calmly as he picked up bananas "Oh, yeah, did you get the broom?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I'll be right back" he said as he dashed off, and I sighed, and I was surprised when no one came up too him.

"Oh, my Kami! It's Len!" I heard a girl scream as he came running back down the aisle I was in.

"Luka-sama!" he yelled as he came running back and I saw a wave of girls coming towards us.

"Len!" I said as I ran for my dear life "I told you to wear a costume or something!" I yelled out to him as he gave me that irritated face.

"You got a scarf on in the middle of the summer! They probably think your some lunatic!" as we made it to the exit of the store "Luka-sama, we didn't pay for the stuff" he said panting and the girls were still coming, so I grabbed him by his collar.

"Well, hurry and go pay for them" I said as I threw him into the horde.

"Luka-sama! Help me! Ah, don't touch me THERE!"

**Later On**

"What's taking him so long?" I asked myself, and then looked down as I felt the guilt over come me.

"Luka.." I heard the small boy's voice and I turned to see him not wearing any pants.

"Uhh, where's your pants?" I asked and he walked past me.

"I don't know..." he got in the car, and I went in after him.

"Okay Len I know you must be mad, but I feel bad" he slowly turned his head towards me, with a STFU face. "Hey, do you want a banana smooth?" I got out the car, and opened his door dragging him out.

"What are you doing!" he started trashing out, as I dragged him towards the park across the street.

"We are going to have fun!" I yelled back at him, and he was quiet for a moment, I looked at him and I saw a smile "What?"

"Without my pants? Ah, Luka-sama I didn't know you were into me that way" he said jokingly, even though it wasn't for me.

"Eh, How about I just leave you out here, and one of those girls will take away something else!" I saw him shrug.

"It's every guys dream to have every girl come after him" I huffed.

"So, why'd you run to me?" I asked finally irritated.

…

"Uhh, so how are you?" he said as we finally made it to the rode, and there was too many cars.

"I'm great" I picked him up again by his collar "Alright, are you ready?"

"For what?" he said with a shaky voice.

"Oh, this!" I slung him across the street, It's like a slow motion catch, but there was no catcher. "I totally did not think that through"

"Luka-sama!" I heard a crack, and I was surprised that the street was clear.

"Well, that was ironic" I said as I ran across and saw Len curled up in a ball "Hey, buddy why not get uncurled and lets go"

"I can't, I think I lost my spine" his voice was cracking, and I noticed his spine on the steps of the gate, it was snapped in half "I-Is it okay, is it re-tachable?"

"Uh, yeah sure just, open your mouth?" I saw him slowly open his mouth and I took some strings out my scarf and wrapped the spine together, and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Luuk sop" was all I heard till it finally went in.

"There" I smiled as he somewhat uncurled, and hugged me.

"Don't go to sleep tonight" he said into my ear, as I felt chills go throughout my body, and he happily pranced away.

"Why me?" I asked myself as I dropped to the ground "WHY?"

"So dramatic" I heard a lovely purple haired man "What's up Luka?" he said as I got up fast.

"Gakupo, I forgot all about you" I said smiling, and he gave a blank face.

"I'm not remembered! Why! What have I done Luka? What?" he started crying.

"Yeah, that was more dramatic then me" I pat his head, and his face lit up.

"Anyways what are you doing?" he asked as he wiped away his MAN tears.

"I'm taking Len, who ran off pants – less in to the park somewhere" I said.

"Len! Len! We have to go save that monkey!" Gakupo said as he grabbed me, and pulled me closer to him "We will avenge him, by making love!" he screamed out making everyone look.

"Ah, how does that make sense! He's not even dead so there's nothing to avenge! Stop drawing attention anyways!" I said as he let me out of his grasp.

"I feel rejected" he said as he slumped to the ground, and I patted his head.

"Madam" I heard someone say, and once I looked up I saw Len in a banana suit.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled at him, and pat my head.

"My job~" he said as he started dancing "Yep this works~" he was air humping, and I blushed deeply.

"I wanna be in a suit" Gakupo proposed and I slammed his head into the ground.

"No, you don't" I looked at Len, and I had to laugh, he looked creepy and adorable.

"Luka-sama" he said, as he grabbed my hand "Dance with me" he grabbed me into his hold.

"Dancing with a banana" I started crying.

"Luka!" I heard Gakupo yell as he had on a Eggplant suit "See these tears? Their manly tears! I'm a man! Not a boy!" Len stopped dancing, well dragging me.

"You wanna go purple bitch?" he said as he pushed me out of the way, and Gakupo laughed.

"Yes, let's go!" they started fighting, like real idiots, but hey the place where banana smoothes are made got a lot of customers.

"Take this" Len said as he pushed him down, but Gakupo countered with grabbing his leg making him fall too.

"Well, I'm going home!" I yelled out as I walked out of the part.

_Now, I have to babysit Gakupo, damn you Miku!_

* * *

**Well, my brother made up manly tears, and since Gakupo's a man, I thought why not do manly tears.**

**Manly Tears, Only Men Shed Them.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, and Manly Tears.**


	3. It Will Become True

**Rumor That Became True**

This is chapter 3, sorry it took so long, just got super lazy.

* * *

_Fantasy, I have them all the time, but they sometimes include Len. I don't wanna think about him saving me at all, I want to think about me saving him, he's the younger one, I need to take care of him. Ugh, what am I saying, I'm just a confused pedophile, No! Nooo! I'm not a pedophile no no no.. I do not like Len!_

"Uhn" I moaned out as I felt a cold hand on my face.

"Hey, your suppose to get her bra" I heard a whisper as I saw a glimpse of blonde hair, and I just ignored it.

"Shut up! I'm getting it" I heard the other one say as he reached down to my chest.

"Slowly" I heard the other say, and I couldn't bring myself to wake up at all, but once I felt him touch my chest I got up instantly.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled out as I saw Len sprawled out on the floor, and Gakupo disappearing.

"G-Gakupo dared me to" Len said as he turned his head "I was under pressure" I saw his eyes start to water "You now how it is being a kid under pressure? It's horrible" he started crying and I started feeling sorry for him.

"Len.." I motioned him towards me and I hugged him "Oh, Len, do you really think I'm that gullible?" I smiled a wicked smile as he looked at me with a blank face.

"Yes" before I knew it he had my bra "D cup, thats nice" he kissed my cheek "Bye Luka-chan!" I sat there with a blush spreading through out my face.

"It's like he knew, that was my weak-ness" I said quietly as I notice a note on the floor "It says for Luka, Ah Len dropped it" I said to myself as I looked both ways, and opened it quitely.

_Dear Luka,_  
_I've had a crush on you for awhile, and it's kind of embarrassing, err - sorry for the messy letter - I always want you to be around me, I think I love you - Stupid freaking pencil, anyways I really want to kiss you, but I'm scared about what will happen to you.. - I guess that's all to say._  
_Len_  
_P.S. Len don't give her this copy, make another._  
_P.P.S. Gakupo was here ;D_

I felt like crying when I read that "Oh, Len" I got up out of bed and headed down stairs.

"Gakupo! I lost my letter!" I heard Len yell out, as I finally arrived in the kitchen, and notice Gakupo smelling my bra, and Len freaking out.

"You know what, keep the bra, my gift to you" I said as he smiled, and giggled like a school girl "Len, I need to talk to you" he looked at me with eyes of a boy on the first day of school. As I he followed me into the living room he started saying a whole bunch of lies.

"I'm sorry Luka! It's not true, all those things in the note! So so sorry! It was Gakupo who wrote it!" he yelled out as I gave hime the note.

"Len, you shouldn't panic, because we both know its not true" I smiled and he kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"Your wrong, because it is true" he pulled me into another kiss, I felt my whole body burn up.

"Len, we can't, your to young for me" he smiled a very calm smile "I'm 23 your 17, your still a child"

"Age is but a number, Luka-chan" he said as he grabbed my hand, and forced me onto the couch "Gakupo! Luka-sama wants some stuff from Tokyo! Go get her some cute things she said!" I heard his voice change into little Len again.

"Oh Luka-chan! I'll be right back" I heard a door slam, and Len chuckled a bit.

"Such a idoit" I said to myself as I looked back at Len.

"Luka-chan, this is what you always wanted isn't it? So, why are you scared?" I felt my heart sank as his voice was dangerous sounding.

_This isn't the Len I like, this is a monster..._

"Luka-chan" I heard him say my name again, and I pushed him away from me.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled at him as he came closer to me.

"Luka-chan, whats wrong? Don't you want me?" he said as my body shivered from his voice, and he came closer to me "Luka-chan" he sounded like the old Len again.

"Do I really look that gullible?" I asked him as I knee'd him where the sun don't shine.

"Bitch!" he grunted as he fell to the floor, and coughed a bit, I got up and ran to the door only to see that it's locked "Luka? What's wrong?" I turned to see Len standing infront of me with a knife.

"Get away from me! Go to hell!" I yelled at him, and he smiled wickedly.

"Luka, this is hell!" he screamed back as I felt his knife tear through my skin repeatedly, I felt the pain throught out my body, it was never ending.

"Luka-sama!" I heard a scream as I woke up, and saw Len next to me, and Gakupo on the other side.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as I push Len to the floor, and Gakupo held me back as I was about to attack him.

"Luka, you had a bad dream, and it appears that it was about Len" Gakupo said calmly as he finally let me go.

"Eh, I'm sorry Len" I said as he got up and smiled.

"It's fine, I have those alot, anyways I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow, well today, seeing that its 3 A.M." He said smiling nervously.

"Sure, thats fine" I smiled and they got up and left the room "Len"

"I know, it's fine go back to sleep" he said calmly as the door closed, I felt heart ache.

"Luka-chan, you and I were mean't to be" I hear the familiar voice in my head rang "Unlike other rumors, this one will become true" he said as his words remained in my mind.

_Rumors... They can make a pure hearted person, become into a hurt psychopath.._

* * *

**I put a big twist in it, because it did say Gore, anyways Luka had a bad dream, and wonders if it will become true. What will happen in the end?**


	4. It's True

**Rumor That Became True**

**Well, someone said I was good at plot twists, so I decided to make it a plot twist, and also I already had something in mind, but anyways enjoy~**

* * *

_Schizophrenia, hearing voices in your head or imagining stuff. I thought for a minute that I was... But, Len in my dreams told me that the rumors will become true. Am I going crazy or is this all reality?_

"Luka-sama" I heard Len say as he poked my cheek "Come on it's your turn" he said groaning.

"Luka-chan is thinking about Gakupo-san~" Gakupo said as he squeeled, and I picked up the die and threw it down.

"Ah" Len said

"Oh" Gakupo looked at the table

"Umm, Luka-sama, you broke the dice" Len said as he picked up the dice that was split in two, and Gakupo slowly backed away from me.

"Ah, sorry, I was just thinking about... Uhh Kaito" I said and Len laughed along with Gakupo "What?"

"Mmm, does Luka-sama have a crush on Kaito-san?" Len said as he waved his hand at me playfully.

"Eh? No, he's such a child" I mummbled to myself, as Gakupo patted my back.

"Oh, Luka-chan! Luka! Why! Why not me! What have I done?" He screamed out and I shoved his face into the ground.

"Shut up, your so loud" I looked to see Len scooting closer to me.

"Let's Google it!" He said as he got up and ran to the computer, and I followed irritated.

"Your not going to find that I like Kaito, I don't even talk to him!" I yelled and Len put his finger over my mouth, and it made me blush.

"Does Megurine Luka have a crush on Kaito? Well, we looked into it, and we have noted no she doesn't, but she does have a crush on another member, which would be Kagamine Len, we have seen them together alot..." Len read and he stopped as he looked over at me, and smiled.

"What?" I tembled as I saw the same smile from my dreams.

"Luka-chan, I told you the rumors will be true.. You know what I heard that you and Len had sex already..." I shook my head branging me back to reality.

"Luka-sama~" Len said as he touched my hand.

"Ah, what?" I blushed madly, and he let go of my hand.

"Luka, do you like me?" I frooze when he asked me that, but he smiled a gentle smile "Luka, I like you too"

_Why is this happening so suddenly, it must be another dream... Argh! I'm going crazy_

"Luka-chan!" Gakupo yelled out "I'm going out do you want something?" he asked

"Ah, get her something cute from Tokyo!" Len said smiling wide, and I felt my heart ache, and once I heard the door close, Len kissed me tenderly.

"Ah, Luka-sama whats wrong?" I looked at him wondering if its all true.

_I want to see if this is real! I have too!_

"Luka! This isn't a dream" He smiled wide as he kissed me again, I loved being with him, I loved our lips touching, I love Len, but I hate everything else.

"Len, this isn't right" I panted as I finally broke out the kiss, and he frowned.

"Only when you want to Luka" he smiled wide as he grabbed my hand, led me to the kitchen "That kiss reminded me of something, I'ma teach you how to cook!" he yelled out for the whole world to hear.

"What's wrong with my cooking?" I asked and he looked at me with a straight face.

"Everything... Now, go get my bananas" he demanded as I ran to get them, and he had everything set out before I got back.

"Len, when did you start liking me?" I asked as he cut the bananas.

"Mmm, when we first met, I know Rin was sad when I got you as a partner, but when does a 14 year old ever get to be with a hot 20 year old?" I smiled and he put aside the bananas as he picked up some banana pudding box "Alright since it's already cold, crush some Vanilla Wafers" I did what he said and I got more curious.

"Have you ever had urges?" I asked as I crushed more and more, and he was getting water for the pudding.

"Hehe, thats a really funny question, I'm a 17 year old boy, of course I do" he laughed more as he mixed the bowl "Luka-sama I know you had urges" I felt shivers all over my body "Last night when you were sleeping you were moaning my name" he smiled as he looked at me, and I felt my face burn up.

"Ugh, ...It was about something else" I said as he kissed my cheek.

"Luka-sama, do you want me?" he said all of a sudden and my face was 6 different shades of red.

"Such a weird question" I said as I put the crushed Wafers into the bowl, and he smiled a chesire grin.

"Anyways, Luka you have to read the box, to know how much to put in it, and stuff" he kept on instructing "Oh, get the rest of the wafers and put them on top, while I get the slice banana"

"Hai, Len-sensai" I said and he laughed.

"My my that was cute of you to say" I blushed even more as I laid them on gently and he did the same with the bananas "Perfect! We got Banana Pudding!" I he clapped, and I smiled.

"Len how do you know how to cook?" I asked as I put it in the fridge.

"Well, Rin would always make me play with her easy bake oven since she kept burning everything, I also know how to do hair, and nails" he blushed and I laughed.

"Thats nothing to be proud of" I said as I walked out the kitchen, but was stopped by Len.

"Luka, may I sleep with you" he said and I felt myself about to faint. "No, no, I mean sleep in the same room as you! Not that! Pervert!" he nudged me as he raced me upstairs, he dived into the bed and snuggled around in it. "So soft"

"Kaito ordered it for me, since I'm old! He thought I needed a better bed" I said as my fist was clenching up.

"Kick Kaito's ass once he gets home" Len smiled as he moved the covers, and I slowly got in "Did you ever like Kaito?" he asked facing me as a laid with him.

"Well, not really, he just really pisses me off" I said as I smiled.

"Ha! But half the stuff he says is true"

...

"What you say?" I saw Lens face turn white.

"Uhh, nuffin'" he turned away from me, and I laid back.

_I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow, the Len I saw in my dreams said that there would be many other rumours... Will they all come true like this one? I don't know.. Please Len don't be mad as I ignore your feelings.._

* * *

**I wasn't really hoping that I would make this story so long, but oh well, who really cares. Sorry for the late update I've been REALLY busy lately.**


	5. The End

**Rumor That Became True**

**I consider this the last chapter since, I have another idea for them. Enjoy~**

* * *

_Love, it can cause so much trouble, but so much peaceful-ness. Love is something that starts up Fantasy, when you love someone you think of them in your wildest Fantasy. Love can cause bad stuff as well, Schizophrenia, when your so in love with someone. You hear then, and see them everywhere you go. Love, can even cause a normal person to turn into a Pedophile, it turned me into one? Right? But, the main thing about Love is, that it can destroy your fame, and start rumors. Why does love do this? Can it do more then this?_

I woke up , and turned to see no Len, I sat up and looked at the wall. I saw the Len in my dreams, the fantasy around him. I felt my heart ache "Len" I said silently to myself.

"Luka-sama" I heard the young boys face as he came rushing to me "Look what I got in my fan mail!" I looked closely to what he was holding, and I felt myself froze.

_Impossible! That's the same hotel name from the news!_

"Len! Who sent you those?" I yelled out to him, and he shrugged.

"It says Nel, Ha! My name backwards" I grabbed his arm, and he looked shocked "Luka-sama what's wrong?" I saw a little smirk on his face.

"Stop playing with me! Is this all some fucking joke!" I slapped him hard across the face, and ran out the room.

_What is happening to me? I don't understand this at all!_

When I was finally down the steps I looked at the T.V. and saw Mika, I watched closely trying to figure this all out.

"It is April 13th" She said, and I felt my mouth drop.

_What is going on? That's the day she reported about me, and Len. ._

"Ah, Luka I have something to tell you" I got up quickly as Len opened a letter "Nel says, It was never a rumor. . " I felt my heart thump faster "You and Len, really were mean't to be together. I showed you the future, I told you the future. ." Len stopped as he looked up at me, and then back at the paper "P.S. I am Len" I felt my body sink to the ground as he came closer to me.

"I'm not crazy! I know I'm not! Stop fucking with me!" I yelled at him, and he grabbed my wrist, and pulled me out the door, and we were in the hotel sweet. "This has to be a dream!" I yelled at him as he threw me on the bed.

"Luka, if this was a dream, I wouldn't be rapeing you" he came close, and I thrashed out, but it failed as he pulled out a knife "Luka, I rather you be quiet while I'm doing this" my eyes widen as he stabbed my stomach. The pain was unbearable, he pulled it out and did it once more. "Bye bye Luka"

_Love can cause the other member to kill. . Am I really dead, all I see is black_

_'Luka'_

_. . Huh? That's Len's voice_

_'Luka, please wake up'_

_Len, the real Len? I will wake up! I will!_

_'Luka'_

I woke up as I felt someone lick my tongue, and I licked back. I opened my eyes to a wide eye Len, his whole face got red.

"Luka-sama, I'm so sorr-" I kissed him again, and dragged him on top of me "Luka-sama" he said between our lips.

"Len-kun, I love you" he sat up, and looked down at me wide eyed "I know you love me too, you wrote me a letter" I touched his pocket and pulled it out, and he froze.

"Luka, how-" I sat up, and kissed him again, we held the kiss for 5 minutes, till we parted for air. "Luka-chan, I wanna touch you, is that alright?" I nodded, as I felt his hand touch my cheek, and I froze "So squishy"

"Such a mood killer" I smiled, and I felt irritated as he kept playing with my cheek "Your 17, an-" he lifted my shirt, showing my upper body to the world.

"I'm not that child-ish" He started massaging both of them, and I let out a little moan "Mm, Luka-chan their so soft and big" he teased as he flicked one nipple, and I let out a little squeak "Heh"

"What?" I said, as he started laughing.

"That was so cute" He laughed even more, and I huffed "Aw, poor thing, let Len help" he moved my legs apart, and started touching my spot, and I felt like losing myself.

"Len-k-un" I panted as I felt the pleasure build up inside me, and he pressed his fingers up against me, and it made me cry his name.

"So so cute" he bent down to my chest, licked through my valleys, he ran his tongue down to my stomach, and left little butterfly kisses.

"Len" I gasped out as he got to entrance to everything "Please don't be to rough" I heard him chuckle, and he kissed it.

"Luka-chan, are you a virgin?" he stuck a finger in, and I felt myself gasp for air "Hm? Luka-chan?" he stuck another and started moving them.

"Len!" I moaned out as he slowly pumped them in and out "How'd Len get so perverted!" I yelled out as he went faster.

"Kaito taught me" he flashed a smile to me, and I clenched my fist.

"I will kick his- Ass!" I he stuck another in, and I felt so ready for him "Yes I am!"

"What was that?" he stopped, and looked at me.

"I'm a virgin" he flashed yet another huge grin, and unbutton his pants.

"Luka-chan, you wanna know something?" I sat up, and looked at his size, and gasped.

"W-what?" I blushed as he bent down, and placed his member at my entrance.

"I love you" he slowly entered, and I felt like I was going to die.

"Len!" I yelled out as he pushed more and more in, the pain hurt, but Len was there to help calm it down. He bent down, and kissed.

"Pop goes your cheery" he laughed, and I smiled as he started moving, I wrapped my legs tight around his waist as it moved back and fourth into me.

"Len, I love you too!" I said all of a sudden, and he went faster "I loved you for so long! I wanted to be with you! Oh god Len!" I screamed, his name, as he grunted.

"Luka-chan, I loved you for awhile too, I really do" He panted out, and started pumping slower "Luka-chan" he turned over to where I was on top.

"Len!" I screamed out as he grabbed my hips and guided me up and down.

"Luka-chan, I didn't want it to end so fast, I want more. I love your warmth"

"Sh-shut up!" I started moving on my own "Len" I chanted his name over and over, as I felt myself about to explode "Len! I can't take it anymore!" He grunted as he nodded, and it felt so good to share that moment with him. .

"Luka!" He yelled out as he shoot inside me.  
"Len!" I screamed as I through my head back, and let it all go.

_I don't know what those dreams were all about, all I cared about is him. . I love Len Kagamine. . ._

* * *

**The End, Farewell, Go Away, I'm done. I hate you guys, but it ends here. Jk**  
**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
